wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rycerz cz.1
thumb|232x232px Skylash wyskoczył do przodu z włócznią. Szybkim cięciem unieszkodliwił biegnącego marine, by następnie wykonać wypad i zadać pchnięcie sierżantowi. - Czy to już ostatni? - Spytał sam siebie - Nie. Za pięć sekund z lewej strony wyskoczy na ciebie pancerz terminator. Przygotuj się, nie będzie strzelać, a od razu przystąpi do szarży. - Głęboko w głowie usłyszał spokojny, dostojny głos swojego brata, Zagana. - Trzy, dwa, jeden... - Odliczył po cichu, zdając sobie sprawę, że i tak jego brat to słyszy. Kiedy tylko Ultramarine w Zbroi Terminatorskiej wykonał szybki wyskok, będąc pewny zaskoczenia przeciwnika, Skylash zamknął oczy. Skupił się. Przywołał w myślach obraz destrukcji. Eksplozji, ognia. Wspomniał działa czołgów Imperium Człowieka, gdyż to właśnie najbardziej wzbudzało w nim gniew. Zacisnął w pięści runę symbolizującą zniszczenie i nagle poczuł lekkie ukłucie. Widok mu się rozmazał. Poczuł jak odchodzi od niego cała energia. Z włóczni trysnęła czysta siła psioniczna, topiąca pancerz i spalająca to co zostało jeszcze z dawniej rosnącego tu lasu. Znajdująca się tu jeszcze przed chwilą kałuża zamieniła się teraz w gęstą, białą parę. Skylash mrugnął parę razy, by przywrócić prawidłową widoczność swych wąskich oczu, które zalane łzami pojawiającymi się zawsze, gdy używa mocy, musiały się ponownie przyzwyczaić do pędu walki. Zobaczył leżący na ziemi pancerz terminator. - Prymitywne – Podsumował. W tym czasie Zagan ujrzał w świetlistych znakach coś, co spowodowało, że zmarszczył brwi i jego twarz nabrała groźnego wyglądu. Patrzył jeszcze chwilę, po czym skupił się na bracie. - Uważaj! Obrońcy niecałe czterysta kroków za tobą. Musisz im pomóc! Wplątali się w walkę, z której mogą nie wyjść cało! Skylash podskoczył i w locie obrócił się kierując we wskazany kierunek. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dusze Eldarów są zbyt cenne, by tak łatwo je oddawać. Gdy biegł, kątem wciąż jeszcze czerwonego oka zauważył spadające prosto z nieba Szturmowe Jastrzębie. Po chwili usłyszał wybuch granatów przez nich ciśniętych. Po drodze zmuszony został zobaczyć śmierć jednego z Jeźdźców Wiatru. Ostatniego z oddziału. W biegu wypalił z pistoletu shurikenowego w zabójcę. Strzał był celny w przeciwieństwie do tego oddanego z boltera, gdyż ten jedynie przedziurawił zieloną pelerynę czarownika. Dla pewności Skylash dobił przeciwnika cięciem, po czym zdecydował się wsiąść na motor antygrawitacyjny, by przyspieszyć swą krótką, lecz wciąż liczącą czas w życiach podróż. W trakcie jazdy pchał nasuwających się przeciwników, a mimo tak krótkiej trasy, raz zmuszony był wystrzelić z miotaczy shurikenowych. Gdy już dojeżdżał, zauważył istotnie już jedynie czterech obrońców i platformę z działem gwiezdnym. Jeden z wojowników Khaine'a właśnie zasłonił się przed ciosem miecza łańcuchowego swym miotaczem, co skończyło się uszkodzeniem broni. Będąc w zasięgu rzutu Skylash cisnął włócznią w stronę atakującego. Czarownik wyskoczył z motoru , a w tym czasie włócznia przebiła na wylot marina, by następnie zmaterializować się w rękach Skylasha, umożliwiając mu atak z wyskoku eliminujący kolejnego wojownika. Widząc to Zagan skupił się na wojownikach wroga. Ich umysły były słabe i podatne na działanie proroka. Wywołał on u nich halucynacje, co w oczach czarownika w pierwszej chwili wydało się dziwne. Ni stąd, ni z owąd przeciwnicy zaczęli ostrą wymianę wyrazów, która skończyła się na tym, że wymierzyli do siebie z bolterów i zaczęli bratobójczą strzelaninę. Skylash nie marnując ani chwili obejżał zniszczoną broń obrońcy. Oczywiste było, że nie może kontynuować walki. Kazał więc im zająć pozycję i korzystając z działa spróbować zniszczyć kolumnę transporterów Rhino. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadania (JurijI) Kategoria:JurijI